


Metamorphosis (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Coercion, Community: yuletide_smut, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai has a problem. And Sanzo holds the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis (2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedishampoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedishampoo/gifts).



> This was written for the 2009 Yuletide Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The prompt was for voyeurism, wanking, sex against a tree, dubcon, 'they have to do it or die'. Also the following: 'how did we end up here' and 'your clothes are wet.' My requester said not everything needed to be there, but I managed to work them all in! ^_^

The first time it had happened had been a few months after his transformation.

Hakkai'd come to in a ramshackle house in the next village. He'd been exhausted, half-dressed, and had realized that he had a twenty-four hour gap in his memory. He'd wondered if he'd been drugged, especially when he smelled the heavy scent of sex and lubricant in the small space. He'd never said anything to Gojyo about it. He'd just cleaned himself up, slunk home, and attempted to forget about it. But he hadn't been able to. As he'd stood in the shower of their shared cottage, the fog had lifted and he'd remembered with painful clarity everything that he'd done to that young couple. As he'd replayed the lewd, libidinous behaviours over and over in his mind, he'd again wondered if he'd been given _something_ that would make him act like that.

When it had happened again the next year, he'd ruled out the possibility of drugs, having since discovered his relative immunity to them. This time, his memories had come back almost immediately, and as he'd attempted to cleanse himself, he'd come to the only logical conclusion he could think of.

He was a youkai, and he was in heat.

He had no idea if his yearly Jekyll-and-Hyde descent into depravity was something all demons went through, or if it was something unique to him, what with his being a turned human, and his bastardized mix of youkai blood from at least four - and possibly more - different clans that was to blame for his condition. He'd supposed it could be possible, given Gojyo's seemingly insatiable libido, but on the other hand, he'd never heard any mention of it happening to anyone else _ever_ , and he certainly hadn't been willing to ask anyone. It had been humiliating enough for him to know he had no self-control.

By his third year, he'd come to expect it, and had even been able to anticipate the onset. Excessive thirst, bouts of insomnia, and _very_ erotic dreams were usually precursors, and this time, he'd fought it. He'd suffered considerable pain by resisting, but he'd managed to isolate himself for the most part, and had been able to keep from acting inappropriately. Of course, Sanzo and Gojyo both had wanted to know why he'd essentially disappeared for an entire day, and he'd given them an evasive, "I had a few things to take care of." Whether they'd believed him or not, he didn't know. He'd felt a little guilty for not being completely honest with them, but they hadn't pressed the issue, and he had been more than fine with that.

Unfortunately, he hadn't considered the implications of his fourth year. To be honest, given how busy they'd been over the past eight months on their journey west, he hadn't really thought about it at all. He remembered in a hurry though when he awoke that one morning after a fitful night's sleep, his soiled pyjamas clinging to his sweat-soaked skin. Licking his lips, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to clean himself up and change his clothes. He gasped softly when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and he saw the ghostly pallor of his skin and the haggard expression in his eyes. He figured he had a day, _maybe_ two, before it started. _God, please, not this. Not now._ He took a quick, cold shower, and after getting dressed, he unfolded their route map, loosing a pained groan when he scanned it. From the look of it, once they left town that morning, it would be two days out in the middle of nowhere before they reached the next village, which meant he was going to be stuck out in the wilderness in very close quarters with his three friends. His three young, attractive friends. He gave a soft, hysterical laugh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to clear those thoughts from his mind. He went to the window and opened it to get some air, and he saw the silvery sliver of the moon staring down at him from the heavens like a big smile, as if it were laughing at him. At that point, he found he truly did believe in God - and that the bastard had one hell of a sadistic sense of humour.

Breakfast was an interesting affair. While his companions ate, Hakkai poked miserably at his eggs and drank about two litres of water. "Sanzo?" he began hesitantly, "I don't think it would be a good idea to leave today. I think we should stay in town to the end of the week."

The priest frowned and looked at him from over the top of his paper. "Why?"

"I-It's just a feeling," the healer replied, not quite meeting the violet eyes. "I think we might have youkai trouble." He laughed a little at that, and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

A blond brow arched. "Sorry. We're not hanging out here based on an unsubstantiated _feeling_. Besides, youkai have never stopped us before. We're leaving in ten." There was a brief pause. "And eat something, Hakkai. You look like shit this morning."

The brunet just smiled sardonically and returned to poking at his breakfast. _Maybe we'll reach the village before it starts,_ he thought wryly, not really believing his own words.

By the time they stopped for the night, Hakkai realized he'd grossly underestimated the timeline for the onset of his condition. His complexion was even paler, and he was shaking slightly. He felt like a drug addict, and though he knew he should be disgusted with himself for the intense cravings he was having, he found he wanted to give in to it even more. But he fought it. In part, he blamed Gojyo for his current compromised state and the fact that his thoughts about _everything_ had taken a decidedly libidinous slant. Shortly after they'd set out, the kappa had regaled them with ribald stories of what he'd done the night previous, and after that, it had taken all of Hakkai's concentration to keep Jeep going in a straight line. And, when Sanzo had belted the hanyou with the harisen for corrupting Goku with his perversity, he'd felt a sense of satisfaction and not sympathy - along with a small shiver of pleasure as he'd imagined being 'punished' himself. The very idea had been beyond blasphemous, and given his current state of mind, beyond arousing. And those thoughts had stayed with him well into the evening.

Hakkai had made it through dinner, and was now sitting upwind of his friends, a fair distance away as they sat around the fire. He knew he'd entered his cycle, and though his desire consumed most of his thoughts, there was a small voice of reason whispering just below the surface of his consciousness reminding him that he only had twenty-four hours to endure. Unfortunately, none of those would be sleeping hours. His adrenaline was ramped up, and all of his senses were now hyper-aware. And, every time one of his friends moved, brilliant green eyes would watch with a predatory gleam. So long as they stayed together, he knew he wouldn't do anything. But should one of them venture off alone...

"Ne, Hakkai?"

Goku's concerned voice broke through his thoughts, and he turned wanton eyes to the teen. "Hm?" He barely managed to keep the sultry purr from his voice.

"If you're cold, why don't you come closer? There's plenty of room."

The older brunet smiled. "Oh, I don't think that would be a very good idea." _So young...so eager to please..._

Goku rolled his eyes. "I can see you shivering from here! Don't be silly."

_Yes, you can come keep me warm, please..._ "No really, Goku, I'm fine. My skin is quite warm, actually." And it was true; it felt almost feverish to the touch. Suddenly, he smirked. "See?" He offered out his hand.

The teen moved closer to the healer and reached out, and he giggled slightly when the other male forcefully grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to sit beside him. "If you wanted me to sit with you, you should have just said so!" Goku teased as he slipped his arm around the other's waist in a brotherly hug, though after a moment, he frowned a little and straightened. "God, Hakkai, you _are_ burning up! Are you sick or something?"

"Or something," the green-eyed demon replied with a smile, and then, when he saw the confusion in the golden eyes, he added, "I'm just not feeling quite like myself today."

"Oh. Maybe you should go to bed?"

Hakkai laughed at that, the unintentional innuendo sending another flood of heat through him. _Oh, you have **no idea** how much I want to!_ "Yes, I really should," he quipped dryly, but he remained where he was, his head bowed as he stared at the fire and tried to ignore the heat of Goku's body next to him, and the way his thoughts kept veering down a very dangerous road - one on which Sanzo would definitely kill him outright for touching his ward. _Might be worth it, though,_ he argued with himself, even as he glanced over and gave the teen a winsome smile. However, before he could contemplate that further, the blond ordered Goku to bed.

"But Sanzo, I'm not tired," Goku complained. "And I'm not some little kid with a bedtime." As two bullets whizzed by his head, the teen stretched and murmured, "You know, I actually am kind of sleepy. See you guys in the morning." When he was behind Sanzo, he stuck out his tongue at him, then disappeared into the tent.

Hakkai was a little disappointed to have lost his cuddle mate, but after looking around the campfire, he came to a realization. _Three had become two!_ He smirked a little and settled into a waiting game. Unfortunately, he hadn't considered the effects two smokers would have on him. As he watched the way slender fingers held the stick, or saw the sensual press-then-purse of lips with every hit, it wasn't long before he was achingly hard and longing to be a cigarette. He tried some deep breathing to calm himself down some, but it was no use. Eventually, the dull throb in his groin started to drive him mad, and he wordlessly got up and went into the woods. He had no idea if his friends had noticed that he'd gone, or if they'd even acknowledged his leaving, but he moved farther into the darkness and away from their campsite so that he could take care of his _most pressing need_. He figured that maybe, if he got some relief, he'd be able to endure until he could get one of them alone. And then he'd make his move.

His orgasm tore through him, and after his breathing and heart rate had returned to normal, he had to admit that he did feel quite a bit better - at least more in control of himself, even if his desire was far from slaked. As he made his way back to their camp, a hint of a smirk turned his lips upward as something Gojyo had once told him flitted across his memory. _Don't break the seal, 'kai. Once you do that, you're totally fucked because you won't be able to stop._ Of course, the kappa had been speaking of taking a piss when out drinking, but the brunet felt that in this situation, it had similar application, especially considering he didn't think that he _could_ stop now. His smirk widened as he thought about his friend. He knew Gojyo liked him, and that the redhead would _probably_ accept if he propositioned him - though he wasn't sure if the kappa would bottom to him. Still, he felt that it wouldn't take too much persuading on his part to get the hanyou to agree, and he chuckled darkly as he made his way back to camp. Once there, however, he stopped and looked around, loosing a frustrated growl when he heard low muttering coming from the tent and he realized that both Gojyo and Sanzo had turned in for the night. _Well... **shit**!_

He'd missed his opportunity, and now he wasn't about to go to bed when he knew that he'd just lie there and fantasize about his three friends, so he sat down by the fire and tried to ignore the way his body _ached_ for someone to touch it. He felt like he was ready to crawl out of his skin, and the slow, painful pulse in his groin resonated through his whole form, making him feel like he was slowly dying. He wanted to give in, and he was so very close to doing just that. At this point, the first one who came out to relieve himself would likely find himself pounced by a very horny Hakkai. However, he fought his urges, and after finding a small stream nearby and taking a quick dip in the frigid waters - clothes and all - his libido had been shocked into remission for about an hour. He repeated the process a few more times over the course of the night, but eventually, his body's trembling grew progressively worse, and it wasn't from the damp clothes clinging to his slender form. He hungered for release, and since the only ones around to fuck were his friends, he resigned himself to his only other available option.

He felt almost nauseous as he made his way along the path, and after about half an hour of walking, he came to a spot where the trail widened into a small clearing, which provided enough of a break in the leafy canopy to allow an unobstructed view of the night sky. It was a new moon, and as such, the woods were dark and private, completely shrouding him as he succumbed to that uncontrollable need. Carefully, he unbuckled his trousers and eased his cock free, hissing softly at the feel of his cool fingers against the smooth, hot flesh. With a low, guttural purr, he ran his tongue along the underside of his hand, and then fisted his length, pumping with hard, harsh, fast movements to bring himself to release. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and he wanted to come quickly so that he could enjoy a slow, leisurely wank afterwards. He hit his climax within moments, and he bit his lip to keep silent as he pulsed his seed on the ground. He chuckled darkly when he realized he could taste his own blood, the sound seeming unnaturally loud in the quiet of the night. He licked his fingertips, a shiver of delight running through him at the salty-sweet taste, and when he could feel a stirring once again in his groin, he let his mind wander.

He would be mortified later for having such thoughts about his friends, but right then, they were fuelling his hunger, and gods, how he wanted them. Any of them. _All_ of them. His breath caught in his throat, and he wrapped his fingers around his rapidly hardening shaft, his cooling spend allowing the digits to slide easily over the velvety skin. His eyes fell closed, and he leaned back against a tree, his free hand slipping underneath his still-damp tunic to pinch at his peaked nipples and caress over the _very_ sensitive scar on his belly. As he let his nails rasp over his side, he imagined Goku's smaller, but stronger hand wrapped around his cock, and he was teaching the teen what to do to bring him the most pleasure. Together, their conjoined hands moved smoothly up and down his length while he simultaneously mirrored their movements on Goku's shaft. Hakkai purred lowly, finding the image sweet and innocent and erotic all at the same time. After a few moments, he paused, bringing his hand up to lick from palm to fingertips, and as he again grasped his cock, he added a little more pressure to the strokes. This time, his mind conjured up an image of him with a fistful of crimson hair, his dick thrust deep down the kappa's throat as the other proved just how proficient he was with his tongue. He slowly licked along his upper teeth, and he tightened his grasp just a little, pulsing his fist along his shaft as he imagined the redhead swallowing around him. His lips drew back a little in a slight snarl, and he whispered the hanyou's name, only to groan wantonly when his fantasy lover morphed into a lithe, lanky blond - one who was on his hands and knees and eagerly being fucked in the ass. "God, Sanzo," he murmured, only to snap his eyes open seconds later, his gaze scanning the tree line as he quickly tucked himself back into his pants, his cock protesting at being left unsatisfied. Slowly, a wicked smirk spread across his face. "Mm, _Sanzo_..." Chuckling darkly, he narrowed his eyes a little and then took off across the clearing like a predator on the hunt.

About thirty feet away, the priest stood behind a large tree, his eyes wide. He'd dozed for a few hours, and then had gotten up for a cigarette. He noted that Hakkai's bed hadn't been slept in, and seeing no sign of the green-eyed demon in the campsite, he'd finished his smoke and had then gone to look for him. He hadn't been prepared to find the healer - the usually rational and often _predictable_ one - with his pants undone and jerking off in the darkness. It was atypical, and it had set him immediately on edge. It also had him more than a little turned on. He'd been slightly embarrassed at having caught the other in such a compromising position, but at the same time, he'd found himself unable to tear himself away from the sight before him. On some subconscious level, he would admit that Hakkai was pretty, and seeing him so unrestrained and feeling genuine pleasure was quite erotic to watch. Entranced, he followed the movements of the brunet's hand, only to feel his blood turn to ice when he heard the demon speak his name. "Shit," he whispered to the darkness when he saw Hakkai vanish, and when the other seemed to suddenly appear in front of him, stopping about three feet away, he reached for his revolver. "Move," he said lowly, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end when he saw the wide, off-putting grin. " _Now_!" he growled as he flicked off the safety with his thumb and drew back the hammer. He didn't often point his weapon at the healer, and when he did, it was because he perceived a genuine threat of some sort.

Hakkai seemed unfazed by the other's actions, and from the way his smile widened, it was almost as if the brunet had been expecting it. His eyes shifted quickly to the barrel of the gun, and then back to the violet, and he briefly curled the tip of his tongue around one of his upper canines, the sharp teeth glinting slightly in the darkness. "You shouldn't have come here, Sanzo," he purred lowly. "You of all people should know about things that lurk in the shadows."

"Fuck off, Hakkai," the priest muttered. "I'm hardly afraid of you."

The demon laughed at that. "You should be. Especially right now."

Sanzo's breath faltered a little, and he grasped tighter to his revolver. "And why's that? The way I see it, you're hardly in a position to make threats."

"Right now, Sanzo, I want. You have _no idea_ how strong that desire is, and how hard I've tried to keep that away from you and the others today."

The blond frowned a little at that. "And what is it you want? You'd better get a grip, or you know I'll put a bullet in you, you crazy fuck."

Again, Hakkai laughed. "You can try, if you feel the need to. But what I want...is you." Not giving the other a chance to reply, he moved, his youkai reflexes fast enough that he'd grabbed Sanzo's arm and had wrenched it up before the priest could fire off a round. As a result, the shot missed by a mile, and the blond found himself quite forcibly knocked back against a tree, the action jarring the weapon from his hand to fall into the underbrush. The healer grinned wider, and pivoted them, pinning Sanzo's back against a slightly thicker tree, his wrists held fast above his head as the brunet pressed his forearms against the other's.

The blond struggled against the other's hold, and scowling, he demanded, "You'd better let me go right now, Hakkai." He tried to twist away from the healer to get his legs free to kick.

"Or what?" Hakkai purred as he chuckled low in his throat, just ghosting the tip of his nose along the tendon in Sanzo's neck. "The way I see it, you're hardly in a position to make threats." He shifted his body just a little so that his hip was effectively holding the blond's torso in place.

Sanzo stiffened a little at the intimate nuzzle, and as he struggled again, he realized that Hakkai had him effectively immobilized. He tried to pull away a little even as he felt his cock hardening in his pants, though after a moment, he stopped resisting, and frowned a little when he felt a cold dampness seeping into his jeans and his sleeves from where the other was leaning against him. "Get away from me. Your clothes are wet."

The brunet grinned against the soft skin at Sanzo's neck. "I know. I told you, I've tried _very_ hard to be good today. But if you're that uncomfortable, I can rectify that easily enough, you know," he murmured as he kissed up the slender column of flesh, loosing a soft, wanton mewl when he felt the priest's breath hitch in his throat. He transferred both wrists to one hand, and quickly stripped them both of their shirts before returning to his exploring, trailing a light touch down Sanzo's torso, his fingertips skimming over taut planes of muscle and feeling the heat of the blond's body. When he reached the waistband of his jeans, he reversed his course to move back up, and he groaned as he sought out one of the other's nipples, feeling the smooth skin of his chest and rasping his nails lightly downwards before stilling at his waist, his thumb caressing lightly along the edge of his hipbone. He pressed a line of soft kisses along the priest's jaw, and as he sought out his mouth, he found that he felt a new kind of tension in his body - something infinitely more pleasurable but no less urgent.

Sanzo swallowed thickly as Hakkai attended to his throat. He hadn't realized it was such a sensitive area for him, and between the soft kisses and teasing tickles from the brunet's fringe of bangs, he could soon feel his cock throbbing against the confines of his jeans. "Don't," he managed to stammer out in response to the other's comment, and he caught his lip between his teeth as questing fingers began to touch him. He tensed again when he felt Hakkai cover his mouth with his own, and as he was kissed, several old memories came flooding back to him - images of filthy men wanting him, touching him without his permission. But this - it wasn't the same. He didn't feel that overwhelming sense of panic; if anything, this was actually rather pleasant. But still, he growled low in his throat and snapped at the brunet, catching his lower lip with his teeth. He felt a sense of satisfaction when the other hissed softly. However, instead of backing off, Hakkai lifted his head to look at the other, all the while pressing his body even closer.

Meeting the violet eyes, the healer licked the smear of crimson from his lip, and then he suckled the wound the blond had given him. "Please don't bite me, Sanzo," he purred darkly, his breath ghosting over the other's ear in soft puffs. "Unless, of course, you want me to bite you back." A gentle tongue lightly traced around his lobe before he returned to nuzzling his cheek.

"I don't want you to do anything to me," the priest snarled, even as his body rebelled against his brain and silently demanded more. "Except let me go."

The dark-haired man chuckled a little as he dipped his head to teasingly suck on the monk's Adam's apple. "You can lie to yourself if you want to, Sanzo, but please don't insult me by lying to me," he murmured as he shifted just enough to where he could lightly rub at the blond's groin with his thigh. He smirked against the other's skin when he felt the rigid bulge and heard the slight tremor in Sanzo's breath. "I really can't help myself, but if you want to go, then go. I won't keep you against your will." He stilled his movements and waited, his wandering hand returning to the priest's wrist, then sliding upward just enough to twine their fingers together in a loose, but possessive, hold. Never would he force himself on the other, but given his current state of mind, he wasn't above a little coercion, either.

Sanzo squeezed back hard against Hakkai's hands, his head bowing forward a little in submission as he turned away, refusing to look at the other. Despite his claims, he found himself _aching_ for another touch, and his lips curled down in a small scowl as his eyes fell closed. "What have you done to me, you bastard?"

"Done to you?" Hakkai chuckled darkly at that, and taking Sanzo's continued presence in front of him as a sign of implied consent, he returned to running his tongue in teasing patterns over the blond's throat. "You give me far too much credit, I'm afraid. I'm neither an apothecary nor a spell caster." His smile widened. "It's just pheromones, and even at that, you _do_ possess your own free will. Remember that. You and I wouldn't be in this position right now if _you_ hadn't responded to _me_." A soft kiss ghosted across the other's pulse point even as he chuckled. "I suppose I should thank you for that. I was having a rather difficult go of things before you showed up."

"You'd better not be blaming me for this!" the monk growled lowly, even as he found himself tipping his head back a little. "Because I'll kill you."

Hakkai laughed as he brushed a kiss over the other's lips. "Never. And despite my...condition, I do still adhere to some basic ethical principles. Fortunately. Or not, depending on you look at it." He brought their hips in contact, and he gyrated slowly, his eyes lidding slightly. "But instead of fighting me, accept the fact that you have needs, too. I promise, I'll take _very good_ care of you." He let his slightly keener teeth scrape lightly along the priest's collarbone, and he let out a purred chuckle when he heard the barely audible moan he got in return. Pleased with the favourable response, he adjusted his hold to where both of Sanzo's wrists were held in one hand again, letting the other drift down to the button on the priest's jeans to thumb it open while nimble, elegant fingers lowered the zipper and carefully, but insistently, parted the material. 

He let out a soft, lecherous hiss as he felt the blond's cock, and he began to tease the sensitive flesh with his fingertips, gradually working the monk's boxers down over his hips in order to free the long, thick length. Licking his lips, he brushed his thumb over the tip, then wrapped his hand around the shaft and gave a few long, slow strokes, grinning a little when he heard the other gasp, and felt his hips move slightly. "You like that, do you?" Hakkai asked with a sultry murmur, and he paused to lick the drop of precome from his thumb before returning to his task. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I can tell that you do."

"B-bastard," Sanzo murmured in return, slightly mortified by the stutter, and he swallowed thickly. Hakkai was right - he _more than_ liked it, and he was rapidly feeling his resolve ebbing away at the hands of the skilled healer. The closer Hakkai brought him to orgasm, the more he found himself wanting to submit, and when he felt Hakkai's mouth return to his pulse point to lightly suckle the beating flesh, it was his undoing. " _Fuck_!" he cried to the night sky, his eyes closed, his head falling back against the tree trunk as he came hard in the other's hand, his body jerking erratically with the force of his orgasm. Still panting softly, he opened his eyes to glare at the brunet when he heard the soft chuckle, though the snarky comment died on his lips as he watched Hakkai delicately licking his fingertips. How the hell the brunet managed to look so erotic was beyond him, and it pissed him off that the healer had managed to seduce him so seemingly effortlessly. No one else had ever even come close. "Fuck," he muttered again, and he scowled a little when the demon just laughed once more.

"If you insist," Hakkai purred, and he closed the distance between them, capturing the blond's lips with his own as he nudged Sanzo's feet a little further apart and slid his hand back between his cheeks. He felt the other tense, and as he gently nuzzled the blond's jaw with the tip of his nose, he carefully pressed his come-slicked fingers into Sanzo's ass, using small pulses of his chi to ease any discomfort for the other as he prepared him.

Sanzo's eyes widened in panic when he felt Hakkai's fingers caressing around his opening. For a moment, he struggled against the demon's grasp in an attempt to get away, the urge to get away outweighing any pleasure he'd been experiencing. "I don't - ohh..." He felt the gentle, soothing warmth of the other's life force, and his hands balled into tight fists as a strangled groan spilled from his lips. He could feel himself being stretched, and yet, it was different than the other times. It actually felt... _good_ , and combined with the teasing kisses to his throat, it wasn't long before he was hard again. He began to relax into the other's touches, though when Hakkai pressed in deeply and assaulted his prostate with both fingers and chi, he cursed loudly, his whole body tingling as though it was on fire. His mouth hung open slightly, his breath coming in rapid, shallow pants, and he writhed back against the questing digits as the healer continued to torment him. And the more Hakkai worked him up, the more he wanted him, and eventually he growled impatiently and demanded, "Either get on with it, or let me go. I don't have all damned night."

Hakkai arched a brow, his green eyes seeming to glow faintly in the darkness. "So impatient," he teased. "I didn't want to hurt you by rushing things."

The blond snorted. "This isn't the first time I've been fucked, and I'm not a China doll. You're not going to break me."

The brunet grinned at that, and he felt his cock twitch in response. "Are you sure about that, Sanzo? It might be a little...intense." His grin widened and he gave the priest a hard, quick kiss as he unfastened his trousers, releasing some of the pressure to his aching erection. Still holding Sanzo's wrists, he used his other hand to push the blond's pants down further, and then moved closer to him. A half-growl/half-purr rumbled low in his throat as he slowly rubbed against the bare flesh, the scent of Sanzo's arousal driving him near-mad with want. Roughly, he grasped a bared thigh and jerked it up to rest on his hip, the action causing Sanzo's foot to slip free from his jeans, and he ground libidinously against him as he suckled his pulse point, easily purpling the flesh. "God, Sanzo..." He paused long enough to lick his palm and give his cock a few cursory strokes, and then with a wanton growl, he arched up just a little. He groaned hungrily when he felt the head press past the loosened ring, and with another dark growl, he thrust the rest of the way in, burying himself in the searing heat.

The priest clenched his jaw when he was penetrated, not having been prepared for the other to take him so completely so quickly. His breath caught as the brunet began to move, giving a few long, slow thrusts before setting up a hard, deep rhythm. The slight burn quickly gave way to pleasure, the added friction of his dick rubbing against the raised flesh of the scar on Hakkai's bare stomach only adding to the sensation. He could feel the roughness of the tree bark against his back, and again, he struggled against the other's hold. "Damn it, Hakkai, let me go. I'm not going to run. I want - _ah, fuck_!"

Hakkai bit the blond's shoulder, then moved along his collar bone, leaving a series of love bites in his wake. Without the weight of his conscience pressing down on him, he let his rawer, baser instincts take over, and he didn't really feel any guilt at all. Later, he'd hate himself for it, for having given in to his desire, for liking it so much, but right now there was only Sanzo, and the blissful euphoria he felt at finally being able to silence the voice inside of him that just _wanted_. He was vaguely aware of the priest speaking to him, of him asking for his hands to be freed, and Hakkai complied. His hand fisted briefly into the flaxen tresses before he cupped the blond's cheek, leaning in to thoroughly ravage his mouth. He let his other hand slide up Sanzo's thigh to grasp his hip and pull him closer, and then he ran his fingers against the monk's bare skin to caress over the taut planes of muscle, his thumb brushing teasingly against a peaked nipple before pinching it.

Sanzo was fast coming undone. The feel of keen teeth against his sensitive throat tore a moan from him, the sound morphing into a wanton growl as Hakkai kissed him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was annoyed with himself for sounding like a common whore, but that didn't stop him from moving against the other, either. It took him a moment to realize he'd been released, and he grasped the brunet's biceps in his hands, holding desperately to the deceptively strong arms for a moment as his leg wound more firmly around the other's back. He tried to ignore the heat that was spreading through his whole body and concentrating in his groin, and he silently told himself that he wouldn't so easily give the other the satisfaction - that he didn't want this and would push Hakkai away. But, in all honesty, he craved an even deeper touch, and it was all he could do to keep from begging shamelessly for more.

It was all nearly too much for Hakkai. Sanzo's body was exquisitely hot and tight, and he was dizzy with pleasure. He was rapidly approaching his peak, and he intuitively knew that the monk was close, too. He shifted just a little as he continued to thrust wantonly into the blond, arching his back just slightly to change his angle. He was rewarded with a long, low groan, and he grinned wickedly against the priest's neck before flicking his tongue out to lick along Sanzo's pulse point. Every fibre of his being buzzed with a tingling, static-like sensation, and as he pistoned furiously into the pliant body, he nipped and suckled the skin on the blond's other shoulder, laying down a series of similar marks on that side. With one last thrust, he grasped Sanzo's hips in a bruising grip, pulling the other tight against him as his orgasm tore through him. His head falling back and his lips parted slightly, he loosed a very demonic sounding growl, his hips jerking erratically as he came.

Sanzo felt weak in the knees when he felt that soft tongue on his throat, and he bit his lip against the cry of, _Oh gods, yes!_ as the slight change of position sent Hakkai's cock unerringly against his prostate. He clung tighter to the brunet, his breathing coming in quick, harsh pants as he fought to maintain his self-control, though when Hakkai growled, he shivered - as much from the quick thrill of fear that ran through him as from the sheer eroticism of the sound itself. He teetered on the brink for what felt like an eternity, though it was a soft puff of breath across his neck that sent him tumbling over the edge. His vision went white as his whole body tensed, and he pulsed his release between their bodies, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched to hold back the carnal shout that rose in his throat. At the same time, he felt a pleasant warmth spreading through his body, the sensation very different from, but no less comforting than, Hakkai's chi as he slowly came down from his peak. Before he could say a word, he felt a pair of supple lips against his, and he was tugged down to the ground, arms and legs twining around him and holding him protectively as the brunet passed out cold.

As Sanzo lay there in that warm embrace, his mind began to wander. He didn't know what he'd expected - not that he'd ever really fantasized about having sex with the healer - but from everything he knew about the brunet, he hadn't expected it to be so aggressive. Granted, there had still been an attentive and tender undercurrent to Hakkai's actions, but they had seemed almost secondary to the other's more desperate need to fuck. That realization sent his thoughts spiralling off in a different direction. _Something_ had been motivating the healer to act as he had, for Sanzo truly believed (and still did) that Hakkai would be a gentle and loving partner. He felt a quick spark of warmth as he pondered that further, and despite himself, the corners of his mouth curved up in the barest hint of a smile as he turned his head to look at the other. "Idiot," he said affectionately, and then he closed his eyes. His body ached from the pounding it had taken, but in the grand scheme of things, Sanzo truly felt content. And, despite the position he was currently in, he felt no real compulsion to get dressed and leave. With that, he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise when Hakkai blinked his eyes open, and he had to squint a little against the brilliant coppery orange that streamed into the clearing through the trees. He shifted a little and frowned when he realized that he was lying on the ground in a heap of grass, moss and leaves. Slowly, he sat up, and he ran a hand through his bangs, a brow arching when he saw that he was half-dressed and sticky - and it didn't take him long to figure out what it was that was making him so. He heard the sound of metal striking flint, and glancing to his side, he saw Sanzo. The priest was bare-chested, and was currently enjoying a cigarette as he stared off into the woods. "Sanzo?" he asked questioningly as he looked around for the rest of his clothing, and he began putting it back on. "What happened? How did we end up here?" Suddenly, his eyes widened, and his cheeks heating in mortification, he dropped his gaze and began dressing more quickly.

Violet eyes shifted to the brunet, and Sanzo took another hit off the stick before he answered. "You don't remember?" he asked. The tone wasn't accusatory or demeaning - it was simply a question.

Hakkai nodded slowly. "Yes, I do now," he replied quietly. "M-my memories - they s-seem to return quicker each time." He worried his lower lip with his teeth. "I don't - after the way I behaved, I'm surprised you didn't kill me for what I've done. I had no right to expect that of you, or to coerce you as I did."

The blond snorted at that, the sound more like an amused snicker than anything, and he bowed his head a little to hide the smirk. "Get over yourself, Hakkai. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already. I'd have shot you in your sleep."

Hakkai did manage a chuckle at that, though he sobered when he saw the trail of bites along Sanzo's torso, and the angry looking bruises from where he'd grabbed him. He could only imagine how the blond's ass and lower back felt. He shifted his position a little, and it was then that he saw the Smith and Wesson sitting on the ground at the priest's side. Sanzo must have picked it up while he'd still been unconscious. "Oh...I - You must be sore." He reached out a hand as if to gently touch the purpled flesh, but caught himself before he could and withdrew. "I suppose it was prudent for you to wait to shoot me until I'd healed you. I mean, if you want me to."

"Are you being deliberately stupid this morning?" Sanzo asked as he arched a brow. "Of course I want you to heal me - not that it hurts that bad," he added quickly. "It's just that I've got a nosy monkey and a perverted roach running around, and I don't feel like answering a bunch of questions that are none of their fucking business anyway. But get this through your head. I'm not going to kill you for this. Not unless you keep annoying me by saying shit like that."

"But Sanzo, I -"

"Shut up, Hakkai," the blond interrupted. _I don't want to hear you apologize, because if you do, then it means you regret it. And that would make it worse than all the times when those bastards just took it._ "Now, if you're going to heal me, then do it. If you're not, then I'm going back to camp." He reached for his shirt and turned it right-side out.

"Oh, y-yes. Of course. I'll just, um..." Hakkai trailed off, and pinking a little, he reached into the front pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small foil square. Wordlessly, he tore the packet open and pulled out a single wet nap. He took a moment to wipe down his hands, and then he tended quickly to his torso before refolding the cloth, sticking it back in the packaging, and stuffing it in his other pocket to be thrown out later. When he was finished, he tugged on his shirt, and offered one to the blond before moving behind the other to work on his back first.

Sanzo just stared mutely at the healer as he watched him clean himself up a little, and he automatically took the proffered wipe. "You carry these around with you?" he finally asked, torn between amusement and disbelief at the idea. Nevertheless, he tore the packet open and half-heartedly swiped it over his skin, hissing a little when the alcohol passed over some of the larger abrasions on his body.

The brunet nodded. "Mm hmm. I like them when we're between towns. They're very convenient." Leaving Sanzo to his task, he lightly rested his hands against the priest's lower back and massaged in small, languid circles, his chi slowly warming the muscles while his fingers soothed the ache. Eventually, he moved his fingers up the blond's spine, healing the deep scrapes and bruising from his being pressed up against the tree.

Sanzo stilled his movements and his eyes fell closed when he felt the healer's hands upon him, and the gentle pulse of chi through his body. His head fell forward a little as he relaxed into the touch, though he did clench his jaw to hold back the contented groan that threatened. He heard the soft sound of movement, and when he opened his eyes, Hakkai was in front of him, just a few inches away, that brilliant green looking at him in concern. He felt cool fingertips run lightly along his collarbone, and he could see the guilt reflected in Hakkai's gaze. His anger flared briefly, but then it cooled when he realized that despite the shame and the omnipresent angst in the brunet's expression, _there wasn't a trace of regret_. He waited until the demon was once again occupied, and then he asked, "What the fuck was that last night, Hakkai?"

The healer's lips turned up briefly in a bitter smile. He'd been expecting the question for some time now, and dreading having to answer it. After all, how _did_ he go about explaining that every year, he turned into some sort of sexual predator? He chuckled a little, and he moved his hands lower to work on the remaining scratches and bruises. "I, uh..." Hakkai sighed and sat back on his heels, his hands folded in his lap. "I don't know why it happens to me, but once a year, I, um..." He dropped his gaze, and cleared his throat, feeling the heat creeping into his cheeks. "Well, I get this overwhelming urge to, uh... _mate_." He could feel Sanzo's eyes on him, and when the blond didn't say anything, he sighed, and pressed on. "I can usually feel it coming on a day or two in advance, and it only lasts a day. Afterwards, I feel just fine, but before - it's like I'm a different person. My thoughts are just... _consumed_ by that need. That's why I'd asked you if we could stay in town yesterday."

The blond frowned a bit at that, and he felt an irrational wave of anger wash over him. "Is that because then you could have-" He caught himself, and he shook his head, growling out a gruff, "Never mind," as he reached for his cigarettes.

Hakkai's head snapped up at that, his eyes widening slightly as he watched the priest suddenly retreat in on himself. "Sanzo?" he began gently. "Sanzo, please finish what you were going to say. I-I'd really like to know."

The fair-haired male smoked in irritated silence for a few moments, and as he ground out the heater, he said, "I was going to ask if that was because then you could have had your pick rather than 'settle' for what was available." He was annoyed by how petty he sounded, and both surprised and mortified by the twinge of jealousy in his voice. "But it's none of my business. You're free to do what you want."

"Sanzo..." Hakkai's expression softened, and he said quietly, "That's not it at all. If we'd stayed at the inn, I could have simply locked myself in my room and waited for it to pass." He briefly met the violet gaze again, and then added lowly, "And I hardly think that I 'settled'."

Sanzo felt a brief surge of heat flood through him at Hakkai's comment, and he quickly tugged his shirt on over his head in order to hide the small, satisfied smile that flitted across his features. However, by the time he turned back to the healer, his expression was once again unreadable. For several long moments, he simply looked at the other, and then he shook his head and snorted. "You know, you really _are_ an idiot sometimes."

Hakkai blinked at that, and chuckled sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Though, what are you referring to in this case?"

"You. This." He saw the guilt briefly flicker across the intense green, and he rolled his eyes. "I mean all the hell you put yourself through. It's stupid; instead of just accepting your nature and doing something to take care of _you_ , you construct this elaborate _human_ morality and try to fight it, thinking that somehow what your body is asking for is dirty and wrong. You fight it, and you suffer, and you hurt until you can't take it anymore, and then you snap and give in to it, and it just overwhelms you to the point where you're just along for the ride. In the end, you wound up doing the very thing you fought so hard against. Sort of like swimming against the current - it works for a while, but then you're so tired, you just go where it sends you." He reached for another cigarette and lit it. As he exhaled, he looked seriously at the other. "You've been youkai long enough now to know that this is something that's _going_ to happen, ne? Instead of letting it control you, you need to learn to control it."

"And how would you suggest I do that, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked quietly, a small, sad smile ghosting across his features. "You know I don't like...I don't look for nightly companionship the way Gojyo does. But, um..." He cut himself off abruptly at that and chuckled nervously as he ran his hand through his bangs, and when he glanced over at Sanzo, he was wearing a smirk that was slightly hesitant, but decidedly impish.

Violet eyes widened at that. "You want - ah, hell." He scowled a little and got to his feet when he heard the first sounds of Goku's voice shouting for him, punctuated shortly thereafter by one of Gojyo's ever-witty comments. " _Perfect_ timing, as always," he remarked crossly.

"We were calling for you, you shitty excuse for a priest," Gojyo complained. "What the hell were the two of you doing all the way out here anyway?"

"Yeah, Sanzo!" Goku piped up. "When we woke up and you and Hakkai weren't there, and there were no signs of breakfast, we were really worried!"

Hakkai chuckled softly, and he, too, got to his feet. "I am sorry about that, Goku. I wasn't...feeling very well last night, and I didn't want to bother anyone. But Sanzo looked after me, and I feel much better today. And I promise I'll start on breakfast just as soon as we return to camp."

That answer seemed to placate Goku, but Gojyo eyed them both suspiciously as he took note of the dirt on their clothes. From the looks of it, he'd say that the two of them had slept on the ground. Or something. He smirked lewdly and drawled, "That so? What'd he do? Show you his gun?" Crimson eyes widened when he felt the press of cold steel against his temple.

"Keep talking and I'll show you a bullet," Sanzo growled, his voice dangerously low as he flicked the safety off with his thumb. There was the click of the hammer being drawn back, and the blond squeezed the trigger to the first stop. He saw the quick flicker of panic, and only then did he withdraw. "I swear to the gods, if you do _anything_ to piss me off today, I'll shoot you dead and leave you to rot. Which means you two fools had better have your shit together and be ready to go the second breakfast is done."

"Yes, Sanzo- _sama_ ," the hanyou replied as he gave him a deep bow. "After all, we only live to serve your high and mighty ass." He clapped Goku on the shoulder. "C'mon Monkey. Old Baldy's got a stick up his ass. Or he needs one. _Shit_!" He glowered at the blond after he felt the bullet whiz by his ear, and giving the teen a shove, he started to make his way back to their camp.

"Fucking morons," Sanzo muttered as he watched the two disappear back into the trees, and sticking his hands in his pockets, he fell into step with Hakkai as they started to walk back. He was quiet for a while, and finally, he glanced at his companion. "Were you serious?" he asked.

Hakkai smiled softly. "If I say yes, will it make things awkward?"

"No more than they are now, I guess."

The brunet's smile widened. "Then yes. But please don't feel obligated."

Sanzo snorted in amusement. "You said it yourself that I possessed free will, Hakkai. And I guess I _did_ encourage you."

"Shamelessly," Hakkai agreed.

"Hn. Well, I suppose that next year, you can pay me back for that."

"That's incredibly generous of you."

"Isn't it, though?" The blond smirked, and he lit a cigarette. "But, if you're not prepared to wait that long, I guess I'm alright with that, too." He took a drag off the stick, and let his thoughts wander back to the previous night. He could almost feel the heat of the other's body against his, and he briefly contemplated the fact that maybe Hakkai _wasn't_ the only one who could change. Suddenly, he flicked the filter away, and grabbing the brunet by the shoulders, he roughly pinned him against the nearest tree. "After all, thanks to you, you're not the only one who has needs anymore," he purred playfully in the brunet's ear, and then he released him, leaving the healer to stare after him in shock. He hoped that he'd made his point.

After all, patience wasn't his strong suit.


End file.
